As Crônicas da Família Lee
by Juny-Lee
Summary: A família mais feliz de toda a Shinjuku! (Depois dos Matsuda, claro.)
1. Chapter 1

01. A Lei Do Sabonete.

[_Rinchei, Jaarin, Jenrya e Shiuchon, um ano e pouco depois de Tamers.]_

_Aqui em casa é a lei do "Um Lee por todos e todos os Lee por um" e sempre dividimos o que temos EXCETO uma coisa: O sabonete. _

_Desde o dia que a Shiuchon perguntou pra mamãe o que o sabonete da casa fazia com tantos cabelos pequenos, optamos por cada um ter o seu [e por praxe: cada um se vira com o seu]. Assim foi, por belos e longos dois anos e meio. _

_Hoje, um belo dia de Maio, meu sabonete acaba e não tem outro em casa. Super confiante na minha beleza, assim que meu irmão mais velho saiu do banheiro, resolvi tomar meu banho. E voltei pra trás - de toalha - quando o sabonete reserva da casa [um que fica sempre a disposição caso algum outro da casa acabe] estava cheio. de. __**pentelhos**__. _

- RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINCHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI! DESGRAÇADO! - _sai berrando pela casa_ - OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM A MERDA DO SABONETE, SEU IDIOTA!

- Jaarin, pare de gritar, nós moramos em um apartamento, lembra?

- Não quero saber, traz outro pra mim!

- Jaa-nee-chan, não tem outro sabonete, lembra? - _Jenrya me lembrou, enquanto lia o jornal._

_Ó Deus, dai-me paciência, que se eu pedir força eu vou jogar o Rinchei pela janela._

- Porque você fez isso, Rinchei...

- Porque eu queria tomar banho?

- Justo hoje? Que você me faz aquilo?

- Vou ver minha namorada hoje, problema?

- CLARO QUE TEM PROBLEMA, VOCÊ DEIXOU O SABONETE C-H-E-I-O DE PENTELHOS!

- É SÓ TACAR ÁGUA QUE SAÍ, CHATA!

- ENTÃO PORQUE NÃO FEZ ISSO? - _E foi aí que saímos no pau_.

- Shiuchon, corre e segura a toalha dela, não tô afim de ter outro show "daqueles" - _Jenrya tinha dito enquanto corria pra separar a nossa briga_.

- Você já viu o tamanho da unha dela? TÁ ENORME!

- VAI MENINA! - _ele a empurrou enquanto impedia o Rinchei de levar outro ataque das "garras da Jaarin"._

_Bam._

- LIANJIE, JIALING, JIANLIANG E XIAOCHUNG**, QUAL É A DROGA DO PROBLEMA DE VOCÊS?**

- Mãe? _- paramos tudo na hora._

_Regra interna do quarterto "semi": não importa qual for o motivo, NÃO DEVEMOS JAMAIS BRIGAR NA FRENTE DA MAMÃE!_

- E então, e a resposta? - _ela batia o pé, nervosa_

- Jaa-nee-chan estava reclamando que o Rin-nii-chan deixou o sabonete reserva cheia de cabelos de novo, aí saíram pra porrada e eu segurei a toalha da Jaa-nee-chan e o Jen-nii-chan tava tentando separar. - _A Shiuchon contou._

_Dei uma olhadinha de leve, e o rosto do meu irmão tava sangrando porque eu o arranhei, __**MELDÉUILZDUSSÉU,**__ JURO QUE NÃO FIZ ISSO._

_Aí a mamãe abriu a sacola e atirou uma caixa pra mim._

- Toma Jaarin. - _ela disse depois que eu peguei_ - volta pro banheiro e joga aquele sabonete no quarto do Rinchei.

- Quê? - _o Rinchei reclamou_.

- Jenrya, vem cá, seu rosto está sangrando. Deixa eu cuidar disso.

- Ai... - _ele saiu, reclamando baixinho._

- Shiuchon, traz a bolsa de remédios, por favor.

- Okaaaaay~

- E Rinchei.

- Oi?

- Liga na portaria e fala pra Kodama-chan que você **não vai descer** até você tirar todos os pentelhos do seu sabonete?

- COMO É?

- AGORA! _- mamãe berrou._

_Outra coisa: nunca bata o pé contra a mamãe. Ela vai jogar a frigideira em você... como fez com o Rinchei agora._

_Essa é a primeira crônica da Família Lee. Gosto de chamar ela de "Os pentelhos do Rinchei" porque ele foi o único aqui em casa que fez isso._

_[Nota: Uma coisa que eu reparei: já lí fanfics aonde retrata o Jenrya como uke, seme, dançando quadradinho de oito, com OC, sem OC, mas nunca com a família dele. E eu, nos devaneios da febre que me deu dia desses que fiquei gravemente gripada, resolvi por no Fanfiction uma fic que conta as loucuras dos Lee, uma vez que o Jenrya vive dizendo "tenho que ter paciência com os meus irmãos, lá em casa sempre é tumultuado, bla bla bla" logo deduzimos que se trata de uma família meio Motomiya da vida. Tudo isso no aconchego do apartamento de cobertura com uma janela fabuloooosa e com seis adoráveis pessoas que constituem uma família feliz. Eu só quero ver aonde vai dar isso... A primeira fic resolvi começar com a Jaarin. Primeiro as damas, claro.]_


	2. Chapter 2

_02. Achando a chave do tesouro._

_[Jenrya, Mayumi e Shiuchon, Durante a Treasure of a Miracle]_

- Credo, Takato...

_Eu já estava bem meia hora em pé, ouvindo os lamentos do meu melhor amigo._

- Obrigado por me ouvir, Lee-kun.

- Amigo é pra isso, não?

- Acho que sim...

- Mas agora vai dormir Takato-kun, você vai ficar com uma dor de cabeça forte depois deste choro todo.

- Tem remédio aqui em casa.

- Mas é melhor ir dormir.

- Ok... Até manhã.

- Até.

_Assim que eu desliguei o telefone, fiquei atordoado. Eu sei, leitor, o jurato é óbvio que até minha irmã já percebeu e tal, mas eu não sei que conselho devo dar..._

- Jen-nii-chan, porque você não abre o jogo com a Juri-nee-chan?

_Como eu disse, até a Shiuchon percebeu._

- Eu não deveria me meter nos assuntos amorosos dos outros, sabia?

- Sim eu sei, mas... Ainda assim...

_Fiquei calado, estava em profunda dúvida. Achei melhor pedir conselhos a uma pessoa extremamente expert no assunto: Minha mãe._

...

- O loirinho dos olhos vermelhos e a menina que tem um restaurante?

- Eles mesmo, mamãe.

- Bem que reparei nisso... Bem, o que aconteceu?

- Depois de muito tempo engolindo sapo ele se declarou pra ela, e ela achou que ele estava brincando...

- Ui... já vi isso...

- A Shiuchon disse para eu abrir o jogo com ela, mas... não quero me meter, sabe?

_Minha mãe terminou de guardar os pratos._

- Jenrya, me responde: se eu e seu pai ficássemos numa situação dessas, o que você faria?

- Eu tentaria reconciliar vocês, claro.

- Você se importa com o Takato?

- Ele é meu melhor amigo, mamãe. - _eu respondi, olhando sério para ela._

- Eu não preciso dizer mais nada, né?

_Eu refleti._

- Ele vai me odiar por isso.

- Jen-nii-chan, você sabe que o Takato-nii-chan é meio tímido. Foi sorte(?) ele ter conseguido falar essas coisas pra Juri-nee-chan, e duvido muitíssimo que ela vá falar de novo.

- Sua irmã está certa. - _minha mãe apontou para ela, com um sorriso._

_Eu cedi._

- Ok, falo com ela de manhã... E você vem junto, né, Shiuchon?

- Vou, claro, desde que você me pague um doce.

_Eu a fitei com raiva. Um dia eu descubro aonde ela aprendeu a ser tão interesseira._

_..._

- Katou, posso falar com você um momento?

_Eu fui até a sala do 5 - 2 falar com a Katou na hora do intervalo. Quando ela estava vindo ao meu encontro, foi difícil não corar com os comentários das amigas delas, do tipo "Hey, ele não é o melhor amigo do Takato? Tá certo ele ficar com a namorada dele?" ou "Katou não sei o que você fez pra conquistar o príncipe da '__**Gonichiban**__', mas eu quero saber tudo depois!"._

- Que foi?

- É que suas amigas...

- Ah não liga pra elas, elas só querem te deixar sem jeito.

- E conseguiram. _- e eu fechei a porta._

- Mas bem, o que aconteceu para você vir conversar comigo?

_Respirei fundo._

- É sobre ontem.

- Nós nos vimos ontem? - _ela deu uma risadinha._

- Sobre o que o Takato te falou.

_Ela fechou a cara._

- Ele me contou tudo.

- Bem... Acho que fiz besteira mesmo... Sabe?

- Não vim julgar você, Katou, só vim abrir o jogo.

- Ele te mandou aqui?

- Ele nem sonha com isso. A propósito, ele veio?

- Não...

- Nossa então ele ficou bem pra baixo, mesmo...

- Oi?

- Bem, vou ser mais prático, até porque o intervalo está acabando e eu não quero mais tomar seu tempo.

- Pode falar.

- Nunca perguntei desde quando, mas sim, ele gosta muito de você, até arriscaria dizer que ele te ama mesmo. E por causa disso, ele passou por maus bocados.

- Tipo o D-Reaper?

- Não, tipo na MediaLand, que você gritou que vocês não eram um casal. É verdade, vocês **ainda não são** - _ela corou_ - mas ele chorou horrores com isso.

- Eu não imaginava... Por isso ele estava meio seco...

- E o que aconteceu ontem deu um baque meio grande demais pra ele aguentar. Ele comentou que ia faltar hoje mesmo porque precisava digerir a informação, sabe?

- Entendo. Mas fico com medo de ele me pedir em namoro, sabe?

- Com relação a isso...

- O quê?

_Respirei e falei com calma._

- "Não quero que ela pense que sou um cara apressado nem nada disso, mas ficar apaixonado por ela e esconder isso é algo que eu não aguento mais. Se pelo menos a gente continuássemos amigos até o colegial, eu esperaria com a maior calma. Se não der certo, tudo bem, mas ela precisa saber disso".

_Ela ficou surpresa e colocou a mão na frente da boca._

- É só um trecho da conversa de ontem.

- Nem sei o que dizer...

- A partir daqui eu me retiro.

- Como?

- Katou, que tal você ir a casa dele, conversar pessoalmente sobre?

_Ela se calou._

- Eu não deveria ter me metido entre vocês, mas acho que se eu não fizesse isso, não... Iria caminhar, sabe? Acho que assim como todo mundo, eu gostaria que vocês ficassem juntos.

- Obrigada, Jenrya.

- Eu é que agradeço por me ouvir.

_E fui embora. De rpente eu vi minha irmã correndo feito um foguete em direção à Katou._

- JURI-NEE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN~

- Shiuchon? - ela disse surpresa, enquanto abriu a porta da sala.

- Vai visitar o Takato-nii-chan? - ela disse, a abraçando.

- Vou sim, por quê? Quer ir junto?

- Não não, só diz pra ele que quero ser a daminha de honra do casamento de vocês! - _ela olhou pro rosto da Katou, sedutora como só as crianças sabem ser_ - você deixa, **né**?

_Ela ficou sem palavras e sem reação._

- Como é, Juri? Você e o Takato vão casar? E NEM ME CONTOU? - _Uma das amigas delas gritou da sala._

- Sua diabinha, eu falo sim pra ele, mas isso num futuro bem distante, viu? - _e se soltou do abraço._

- Te amo, Juri-nee-chan~~~

_A Katou foi puxada para a sala e fechou a porta, enquanto que minha irmã sorria pra mim, com a cara claramente satisfeita com o que tinha feito. Eu apenas dei risada. Não era para isso que eu chamei a minha irmã, mas ela fez o que sabia melhor._

...

- Alô?

- Shiuchon? Sou eu, Takato Matsuda... O Lee-kun está?

- Só um minuto, vou chamar ele. - _ela cobriu o telefone e deu risadinhas e passou para mim._

_O resto vocês já sabem, né? _

- Ele gritou muito?

- Não, até que me agradeceu sobre... - _eu respondi pra minha mãe, enquanto coçava o meu ouvido, dolorido pelo grito dele._

NOTA: Quem já leu a Treasure of a Miracle teve a mesma sensação que eu, de que deveria ter algo assim. Espero que tenham gostado dessa crônica e do exemplo clássico de um mãe que é amiga dos filhos. Acho lindo relações assim, e fico feliz em saber que a minha mãe é super parecida com a Mayumi com relação a isso.


End file.
